


Emails and Phone Contacts

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Simon’s friends aren’t terrible, slight angst, supportive Nick Eisner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Simon finds the note with Blue’s phone number earlier, but he’s still grounded and can’t text him. Nick was nice enough to let Simon use his phone to text Blue, but he already had the number saved as a contact.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Nick Eisner & Simon Spier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Emails and Phone Contacts

**Author's Note:**

> So.... here’s more of Nick being a good friend! Let me know what you think!

Simon was fidgeting nervously. His hand kept brushing over the piece of paper folded neatly in the pocket of his jeans. The piece of paper with Blue’s phone number, to be exact. 

“Mom, can I bring Bieber for a walk?” He asked. She looked up from her spot on the couch, putting down whatever book she’d been reading. 

“Simon honey, this is the third time today. Are you really so bored without your phone that you’re resorting to physical activity?” She asked. She was staring at him with this intense gaze, and Simon knew meant she was psychoanalyzing everything. He just rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” he said, as he began to talk away, towards the front hall. 

“Simon, I know you’re using these walks to spend time with your friends. I don’t mind, but you are still grounded. You’ll get your phone back next week, ok?” She said. His back was still to her, but Simon nodded as he made slid on his shoes and grabbed a leash for Bieber. 

Bieber looked extremely pleased with the extra walks he was getting this weekend. He was excitedly waiting at the door and let out a happy bark when they finally made their way outside.

Nick was waiting for him at the end of the driveway. He was smiling at Simon, and Simon smiled back, despite how nervous he felt. 

“You ready for this?” Nick asked as they started walking down the street. 

“Yeah” Simon answered. He had been ready to text Blue the second he’d found the phone number on the note neatly tucked into the Elliott Smith shirt.

But Simon was grounded. And trying to explain to his parents that he needed his phone to text his sort-of-maybe-internet-boyfriend wouldn’t have changed that. 

So instead of waiting patiently to get his phone back, Simon had complained about it the entire walk he’d gone on with Nick, Abby and Leah only a few hours ago. Nick, surprising everyone with his genius idea, had suggested Simon text Blue from someone else’s phone and explain the situation. 

By some small miracle, or curse if you asked Simon, none of his friends had had their phones on them then. On top of that, they’d been walking for nearly two hours, and Simon was worried he was pushing it with how long he was allowed to be out. 

So Nick had offered to go for another walk and had promised to let Simon text Blue from his phone. 

The phone that Nick was currently holding out for him, Simon realized as he shook himself out of his thoughts. 

He gave Bieber’s leash to Nick and grabbed the phone. It was open to the text app, and Simon quickly pulled the note out of his pocket. 

As he began typing the number, the phone suggested some of Nick’s contacts that share a few of the same digits. By the time he was done typing in the phone number, it was still suggesting a single contract. 

Bram Greenfeld. 

Simon double checked, then triple checked to see if he’d typed the number in properly. He had. Bram’s phone number was the same as Blue’s. Bram was Blue. 

“Simon, are you okay?” Nick asked. Simon nodded, still unable to look away from the screen. 

“It’s Bram” he said, almost breathlessly. 

“Bram texted me? Just ignore it, I asked him for his algebra notes” Nick said. Simon shook his head and finally looked away from the screen to face Nick. 

“It’s..... Bram is Blue” Simon told him. He held out the phone and the note for Nick to see. Nick looked back and forth between the note and his phone and smiled. 

“You should call him” Nick suggested. Simon hit the call button before stopping to think if he actually should. Bram picked up right away. 

“Nick, I sent you my notes. It’s not my fault if you can’t read my writing” Bram said in place of a greeting. 

“I think your writing is really nice” Simon answered. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and then nothing. Simon cringed. 

The silence dragged on for what felt like hours, and Simon thought Bram had hung up on him. 

“Simon?” Bram asked eventually. Simon nodded, before realizing Bram couldn’t see him. 

“Hi. I’m sorry for calling. I wanted to text you, but I’m grounded and my parents have my phone. Nick was just trying to help and let me use his phone to text you, but he had your number saved and I was calling you before I even considered that you weren’t ready for me to know who you are. I just..... I’m sorry I found out before you wanted me to” Simon said. 

He wanted Blue.... Bram to know that he hadn’t gone out of his way to figure out who he was. 

“Simon, I gave you my number because I was ready for you to know who I am. I was going to ask you to meet” Bram told him. Simon let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Every day that went by where you didn’t text me, it felt like you had given up on me. I sat through so many lunches of Abby talking about you and Cal, and it was crazy to me that you had turned him down, but you still hadn’t reached out to me. 

Then I found out you were grounded. It gave me hope, but it also meant I had to wait. I’m really glad Nick let you use his phone, Simon. I would have waited as long as you needed, but I’m happy I didn’t even have to wait for you to not be grounded” Bram told him. 

Simon wanted to cry. He couldn’t believe he’d made Bram feel that way. How could Bram still want him after all that?

“I’m so sorry you thought I didn’t want you. It killed me not be able to text you. And I’m sorry about Abby, I told her I wasn’t into Cal from the start. She just wanted me to be happy, and I’m sorry she made it seem like I didn’t want you. I do want you, Bram. You’re everything to me” Simon admitted. 

He ignored Nick’s quiet ‘oh my god’ as he waited for Bram to say something. Anything, really. 

“You’re everything to me too, Simon” Bram told him. 

“Where do you live?” Simon asked. He cringed when he realized how weird and out of the blue that sounded. 

“I’m walking my dog right now, and if it’s not too far.... I just want to see you” he explained. 

“What about Nick?” Bram asked. Simon looked over at Nick, who was still holding Bieber’s leash, and smiling at Simon. 

Simon felt bad, especially after Nick had helped him out so much, but,

“I already went on two walks with Nick today. I think he’ll survive if I cut this one a little short” Simon said. That made both Nick and Bram laugh. 

Bram gave Simon his address, and it was only two blocks from where they were. He told Bram he would be there soon, and finally hung up the phone. He handed it to Nick and took Bieber’s leash back. 

“I really hate to cut out on you like this.....” Simon started, but Nick just waved him off. 

“Don’t worry about it. Go get your man” Nick said. He was smiling at Simon as he turned and walked in the opposite direction. 

Simon took a deep breath and made his way over to Bram’s. It was a short walk, and Simon almost wished he had more time to think. He wanted to say the right thing, and by the time he got to Bram’s front door, Simon still hadn’t figured out what that was. 

But Simon couldn’t wait any longer, so he knocked on the door anyways. Bram opened it immediately, as if he’d been waiting there for him. God, Simon hated how much he’d made Bram wait for him the last few days. 

“I really want to kiss you right now” was the first thing that came out of Simon’s mouth. He didn’t have time to think about apologizing for being so blunt because Bram was smiling at him. 

“So do it” Bram said. He took a step forward, and then another, until his face was inches away from Simon’s. 

Simon reached out with his free hand and cupped Bram’s cheek softly before leaning in and kissing him. 

Bram’s lips were gentle against his, almost hesitant, and Simon wanted to get lost in the feeling of them. But he could hear, and feel Bieber moving around them. 

Simon pulled away slowly and looked down, to see Bieber’s leash wound around them as many times as the length would allow. Bieber was sitting down next to them and looked like he wasn’t moving any time soon. 

“I guess that means he approves?” Bram asked. Simon looked back up at him and smiled. 

“I guess so” he answered before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
